


Caught

by Desdimonda



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Prologue, Blow Jobs, Handsy Unknown, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: A commission for a dear friend of a different prologue scenario that is more fitting for their wonderful CMC, Seonghyeon.——Unknown gets a little more hands on with his target to make sure he pins him in place.





	Caught

Loud. It was too loud, here. The thrum of the beat, the bass, seeping to his bones as if it touched him without asking. Thankfully, it was quieter where they sat at the bar. Quiet enough to think. To look. To do. 

After touching paradise, it hurt to exist outside. The wires that held him in place straining the further he strayed. But he had to. He had to-

-for him.

His finger slipped against the cold rim of the glass as he watched, a fleck of black nail varnish spotting the bar top.

He watched every pristine detail of his subject. But it was unnecessary. He could see everything already when he closed his eyes. He tested it. 

_ Yes _ . The long, straight nose. The elegant slide of his jaw, catching the dim light.  _ What will my teeth feel like against it?  _ Rich brown hair, a rough side beneath a soft canopy.  _ I’ll touch it. You’ll like it when I pull.  _ Blue eyes. Inquisitive, with a kindness he wanted to claim. Kindness had come late in life to him, and all of it was going to be  _ his _ . 

He opened his eyes.

Unknown moved his head to the side, mimicking Seonghyeon’s bored tilt. 

Seonghyeon. He mouthed his name, tasting it on his lips. Names were so transitory. Made up, chosen, a front, a faux. You could have many, or none, and simply stand  _ Unknown.  _

His name touched his lips again, as if it was wound around the end of a thread, and each murmur, pulled. 

Seonghyeon turned, eyes flicking from bar top, up. 

_ Caught _ .

Unknown looked away casually as if he didn’t even notice, stretching an arm behind his head, fingers twisting through his bleached waves. He shrugged his jacket up, noticing the tip of his tattoo, a peek. Not tonight. 

Sipping his drink, he glanced back at his target, just in time to find him look away again. And this time he let Seonghyeon see a lick of his smile. The thread was taut now, a knot around his finger. 

Everything was falling into place. Click, tick-

- _ mine. _

Unknown casually stood from his spot at the bar, leaving his empty glass behind, and with a lazy hand dragging along the wood, the metal tips of his cuffs scuffing, he approached, green eyes slanted, body languid. 

He leaned against the bar, shoulders dipped as he drawled a simple “Hey.”

Seonghyeon drank, sinking the first of his words, whatever they were going to be. 

He’d been approached first. But he was going to do it. Honestly. Just a little more of this buzz to goad him off the stool, and over. He didn’t want to waste any time tonight. Not that he didn’t have time to waste. But patience was thin. And need was not. 

There was something a little more than attraction that made him keep looking at the man. Silent words touched his tongue as he approached.

Unique. Transfixed. Be cool.

Seonghyeon didn’t know where to look first when he sat so close. So he didn’t. He asked the bartender for another drink, then offered another to his new companion. 

“Whatever you’re having,” he said, not moving an inch. But Seonghyeon did. He had to, to hear. His voice was a whisp. 

He stretched to lean his foot on the stool between the other’s legs, then looked, up. Bleached hair crowned his head, the slide of his jaw pinched delicately at his chin. Small features, but somehow not delicate, hid beneath the pink tipped waves. Hmm. Seonghyeon licked his lips after the first cold sip of his new drink. 

Unknown mimicked, and casually pushed a curl from his eyes. Eyes that despite the dull lights, shone. They were a green that didn’t really fit, edged with heavy black circles that could be exhaustion, or eyeliner. Seonghyeon almost asked if they were contacts. 

“Surprised to see you alone,” said Unknown.

Seonghyeon paused, his lip cold against the glass. “Why?”

Shrugging, Unknown inched along the bartop a little closer, painted nails scratching the wood so close to Seonghyeon’s hand. They touched. “Thought you’d be,” he drew a nail along Seonghyeon’s finger, “ _ snapped up  _ by now.” 

“Not my night I guess.” Pity sometimes worked. 

Unknown smiled, his eyes narrowing lazily as he spoke an easy baited line. “It could be.” He kept touching, nail scoring skin lightly, idly drawing a pattern, back, and forth.

Seonghyeon slowly breathed out.

“You new around here? I haven’t seen you before,”  he began, but inane chatter was now the last thing on his mind. 

Unknown’s finger flinched at his question, but he quickly hid the twitch beneath a renewed touch. “Just new to the bar.” He caught his curious blue eyes. “I live close by.”

Was that an invitation? 

He rolled a thumb over the pads of Seonghyeon’s fingers, feeling the callouses he knew would be there; easing, teasing. “You play an instrument?” he asked, almost saying guitar. 

_ She’ll let you have one at Magenta. _

Seonghyeon could barely taste the drink on his tongue anymore. He was trying to imagine what he tasted like instead. “Guitar,” he said, simply. 

“I always wanted to learn an instrument,” he lied, turning Seonghyeon’s hand over. Lying was the easy part. A mask. A front, that was anything really, but  **_him._ **

Seonghyeon finished his drink and stared at the empty glass; then their hands; the glass; his eyes. 

“Do I make you...uncomfortable?” drawled Unknown, the soft words falling past drink wet lips.

Brows furrowed at the odd, but frank, question. “No. Just-“

“Just-“ Closer. Unknown stretched closer, his voice purposefully low, and slow. Then he smiled. A practiced, enticing smile that he  _ knew.  _ That he’d seen. That he’d felt the reward of, before. It seemed to work. Seonghyeon smiled back, biting his lip. 

A sign.

He didn’t give him an answer, though. So Unknown did.

“You caught my eye from the start,” he lulled, a truth that was in a truth, but was meant to be neither. He watched the shift of his body beneath his words. Expected. Limbs tensed. Eyes flicked back, and forth. But Unknown wouldn’t relinquish his hold.

Seonghyeon smiled beneath his intensity. “You kinda stood out, too.”

Unknown held his eyes for a moment. Quiet. Unmoving. “My place?”

Seonghyeon stood. Unknown followed.

* * *

 

 

“Taxi-“ breathed Seonghyeon, but it was quickly swallowed up by another of Unknown’s kisses as they leant against the wall, shrouded by the broken street light. 

_ Wait. Wait _ \- 

Unknown pulled back, arms pinned either side of Seonghyeon’s head. He pressed two fingers beneath an eye, and dragged, catching the edge of his damp lip. Wide blue eyes stared.

_ Branded. _

He kissed. Lightly. And whispered. “I need a favour.”

“Anything-“ blurted Seonghyeon a little too quickly. Embarrassed, he looked away, but Unknown smirked, cradling his head with a hand. 

“I promised I’d let my friend know when I’m heading home since we came out together…but-“ He looked down sadly, as he pressed crotch to crotch, sweetening his words. Seonghyeon almost yelped. “My phone died. It’s pretty old-“

Without hesitation, Seonghyeon fumbled in his pocket, hand brushing against Unknown’s thigh, wrapped tightly in a pair of jeans. “S-sure. Of course.” 

A kiss was his thanks just as Unknown slowly pushed off of him and walked off a few paces away to make the call. Seonghyeon watched, the streetlight ahead bathing him in a shawl of light as he passed, before stalking back into darkness. He could still make out the bleach white hair, moving as he made the call. He was still trying to catch his breath, but ogling his hook up from behind wasn’t helping. At all.

Even though he stood far away, back turned, near sightless, he held an enticing  _ pull.  _ Seonghyeon just didn’t want to look away. And he felt like the other knew that as he walked back, the light trickling down his body, pinching the jut of his collarbone, where the soft red of his loose tank brushed; as it lit the metal buckle of his collar, pulled a notch too tight.  _ Oh _ . To the tight stretch of his jeans against his crotch.

He made sure Seonghyeon never once looked away.

“Thanks,” he murmured against his lips and slid his phone back into Seonghyeon’s pocket. A hand pushed against his crotch, holding him steady, feeling his stiff length as his other fumbled purposefully with his pocket, fingers and thumbs dragging against his thigh. 

Seonghyeon grit his teeth, biting back the whine Unknown wanted to lick from his lips. He squeezed harder, staring into those blue eyes. “Taxi?”

Seonghyeon could only nod.

* * *

 

“What do you like?” 

The whisper crept along Seonghyeon’s ear in harmony to his companion’s hand as it ran along the edge of his jeans, dipping his fingers beneath. Just a little. 

Seonghyeon flicked his eyes from the driver to the side, where Unknown clawed and pawed, his back curved against the door, the long bleached waves masking his face to anything but Seonghyeon’s eyes.

Eyes. Mint green eyes peered, up, asking the question again as thumb and finger unhooked his button. Unknown grinned. Seonghyeon almost kissed it away - for a moment, it unsettled him. 

But just, a moment. 

“I prefer to show,” he said, running a hand over Unknown’s thigh, thumb pushing between closed legs, “rather than tell.”

Unknown paused.

_ I show. I do. I -I- _

He watched Seonghyeon’s hand move. It...felt good. 

_ Good? _

Seonghyeon’s fingers touched his chest lightly, discreetly, pulling him from his stupor. 

Unknown’s eyes narrowed. His hand dragged along clothing, along flesh, delighting in the way that Seonghyeon  _ couldn’t  _ move just now. He did it again. 

And again. 

This time tipping it with a kiss to his shoulder, hidden, held.

“Just..wait,” he mumbled so quiet that not even Seonghyeon could hear. 

He was sure he felt Unknown’s lips move against his shoulder with words. But maybe it was just another kiss. 

Unknown looked up, beyond Seonghyeon’s gaze. “We’re here.”

* * *

 

The door handle bit into Seonghyeon’s back as Unknown pushed and pressed, body to body to door, near enveloping him. Thigh, dragged against thigh, the rustle of jeans so loud in the quiet corridor, followed by the beeps of the keypad Unknown pressed while they kissed. 

Seonghyeon stumbled, feet faltering, as the door opened, but Unknown caught him whole, before he kicked the door shut with an almighty bang. Seonghyeon could still feel the vibrations through the wall when his back hit it, hard. 

Then he felt the cold, when Unknown pulled his top off so roughly, he almost seared it in two. 

Seonghyeon began to return the favour, hands reaching for the leather jacket he wore and began to push. 

“No.”

Hands slammed against the wall, painted nails searing skin as he held arms in place. 

Seonghyeon searched for his gaze, picking it up at last. If he wanted his clothes on, that’s fine. He could work with that. As long as he still wanted him. They were quiet for a bit. Motionless, but for their staggered breaths. “What’s your name?” he asked hungry mint eyes.

_ Name. _

Unknown faltered, his grip loosening, but his kiss returning. It was gentle, just like the word that came. “...Ray.”

“I’m-“

_ Mine. _

He kissed again. Again, hands sliding down his bared chest until the found the button he’d left open earlier and began to undo the rest. “Seonghyeon,” said Unknown.

Knitting his brows, Seonghyeon was sure he’d never mentioned his name. Maybe...he had. He’d drank a bit. He’d been distracted. He was distracted. He-

- _ moaned _ .

Fingers wrapped around his cock, and pulled, the studs on his wrist scratching his stomach. 

It was just as he’d wanted. Kind eyes squeezed shut,  lip pulled taut and white by teeth, covering another moan. But it was dark here. And his hand wasn’t enough. He took Seonghyeon’s hand and pulled him along the wood floor, creaking as if dry and untouched. They kissed as they moved, eyes half open as they stumbled together. 

A galaxy of dust swarmed their bodies as Seonghyeon hit the sofa, straddled instantly by Ray, knees pinching thighs, as he rolled his hips, grinding. Seonghyeon watched the dust weave around Ray’s hair, as if it shed silver every time he moved. He reached up to touch, glancing at his hands, and saw a coating of dust on his fingertips from the sofa he’d touched. 

Odd.

Ray kissed his neck, teeth marking a line.

Fingers slipped away.

Unknown crept down, and down Seonghyeon’s body, kisses marking the traces of where he’d touched, before he dropped to his knees on the floor, hands clawing over thighs, inching up, tugging down his jeans and underwear, just enough. 

He looked up. A pause. 

The moonlight peeked through the blinds. Stripes of white splitting the darkness that shrouded his face - everything except those eyes. Seonghyeon reached out to push aside a curl. But Ray was too quick, and with a wild grin he leaned forward, and took him whole.

Seounghyeon arched off the sofa, trying to bite back a cry. But it met Ray’s ears anyway. He pulled another cry, louder this time, as he worked his tongue from base, to tip, wet lips pinching his head, hard. 

When hands sank into his white hair, seizing, holding - 

- _ claiming- _

Unknown felt the wires he’d tied in place earlier begin to snap. He breathed in against Seonghyeon’s length, ragged, rough, eyes closed. 

Seonghyeon pulled his hair lightly. Playfully. He felt a soft moan against his cock.

_ I’ll let you have that one.  _

He was going to miss this taste. But he’d get him back, he just had to earn it first. This was just -

Hands roved across his body as his head moved up, and down, committing how he felt to memory. He already knew every inch of how he looked behind his eyes, but to touch? There was still so much to  _ know.  _

A sharp bite of a moan echoed in the apartment as the tip of his cock hit the back of Unknown’s throat.

And so much to  _ hear.  _

Seonghyeon’s breathing was getting quicker. He moved more, disturbing the dust, creating a ghost around his body. He scratched Unknown’s scalp, here, there, erratic, uncontrolled. 

_ No. No. That’s something good- _

His next motion was slow, languid.

_ I need to earn your taste. And you need to wait for me. _

_ Me. _

He pulled back, lapping the tip, softly.

Seonghyeon whined, trying to pull him up with messy hands, trying to find where he could unzip anything. He was clawing for him, needy, gnawing.

Snap, went another wire.

Unknown licked again. Seonghyeon shuddered. Lips. Moan. He looked up, watching as he writhed so close to his peak. He pulled back again, leaving the breath of his wet lips ghosting over his tip, trailed with the softest of laughs.

“Not,” he whispered against his length, but not close enough to touch, “ _ yet. _ ”

_ You think you want me now. You’ll beg, in time. _

“Ray-“ He tried to pull him to his lap, and he obliged. Hands found his jeans, and he began to unzip, but Ray stopped him, leaning into his ear.

“I’m out of condoms,” he drawled, hooking his button back. “But there’s a store just over the road.”

Seonghyeon nodded, pulling him into a kiss. He was sure he’d nod to anything right now. “Be quick.”

Unknown trickled his fingers along Seonghyeon’s cock as he shuffled back. “I’ll come back...and get you,” he breathed against his ear, a kiss sweetening his words. “I promise.” He slid off his lap and stood, walking back, and back, making sure Seonghyeon watched every step. 

_ I’ll be watching. _

He smiled as he unlocked the door behind him, and left.

Seonghyeon leaned back on the sofa, and sighed.  _ Be quick. Be quick.  _ He idly ran his fingers up and down his length as he waited, remembering the way Ray’s lips felt wrapped around. 

Five minutes.

He watched the clouds of dust dance through the lines of moonlight. 

Ten minutes.

He pulled away his hand before he couldn’t stop.

Twenty

He wasn’t coming back. 

“This is his place, though?” He wiped the sofa, watching the disturbed blanket of dust, fall. Maybe not.  _ I’d say you were tricked by a nice ass again but he didn’t even stay for that. _

Seonghyeon was just about to stand to dress and leave, when a loud, piercing alarm screeched from his phone. He jumped, reaching for his phone to find on his screen an app he’d never seen before.

“RFA - what?”

Lines of green code flickered, for just a second, before it disappeared and -

 

**Seonghyeon has entered the chatroom**.

 

**Yoosung** * - Failed my midterms fml T_T

**707** \- Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol

**Jumin Han** \- If you want to work our company, you should take care of your GPA.

**Yoosung** * - I’m still on the list?! +_+

 

Seonghyeon sat back, staring as the chat unfolded before him, bemused at what the hell was going on. He thought about typing hello, but for now, he just watched, phone in hand, as he went to find his shirt. And a light switch.

  
  



End file.
